will i love you for ever
by prince of demons
Summary: Ryoma came back from America, and sakuno begins to fall for him again but will he fall for her or not
1. preparations for the ball

**I don't own any of (prince of tennis) characters **

**Chapter 1 (preparations for the ball)**

**Sakuno is sitting in her room and thinking**

"_Why is he coming back now? I love him so much that I don't want to get hurt from him again? I know that he doesn't pay any attention to me but only his presence made me fall for him" _Sakuno thought while crying but she tried to wipe her tears when Tomoka stepped in the room

"_Hey sakuno let's go to see the team practice… wait a minute why are you crying?"_ she said in a worried tone but sakuno didn't answer she was busy wiping her tears "sakuno I am asking at least answer me" Tomoka said in a rather angry tone

Then finally sakuno answered _"I am …. I am not crying I just accidently put some mascara in my eyes" _

"You know that I won't buy that lie of yours" Tomoka said in a confident tone

"But Tomoka I am not….." but before she could complete Tomoka interrupted

"It's about ryoma isn't it?"

"No it's not and why did you bring this up now?" sakuno said angrily

"Sakuno you know that I don't believe any of that don't you? We are friends and that's why you should tell me everything, and that's why you shouldn't lie to me now" Tomoka shouted

"Please Tomoka can you leave me alone for a while, I really want to be alone" sakuno said sadly

"Ok but only if you promise me to tell me about it later" Tomoka said after calming down a little

"Fine I will tell you" sakuno said

"Whatever the reason was that bothered you, you should forget it ok? And don't forget we will attend our (_bye bye junior high and hello high school_) party remember?"

To Tomoka's advantage sakuno smiled a little when she mentioned the name of the weird party "what a long name that you invented so don't worry I will come" sakuno said trying to laugh

"No, I will come to wear my cloth and we will go together" Tomoka said

"Ok" said sakuno

"See ya" said Tomoka while heading to the door of the room

**After some hours had past and sakuno fell asleep, Tomoka entered the room with her own copy of the door key and tried to wake sakuno**

"Come on sakuno wake up WAKE UP" Tomoka said shouting

"What's wrong I am sleeping go away" said sakuno while gaining Consciousness

"Come on we are going to be late we didn't wear our cloths yet" said Tomoka

"What time is it any way?" sakuno said while gaping

"Its 6 pm" said Tomoka

"It's still early go away" said the sleepy sakuno

"Hello the party is on 7" said Tomoka calmly

"WHAT? Are you serious" shouted Sakuno

"Well no, I am just joking… OF COURSE I AM SERIOUS CLUMZY" shouted Tomoka

"Then what are you waiting for go wear your cloths" said sakuno wondering

"Well…. I am waiting for the sleeping beauty to wake up" said Tomoka ironically

"Shut up and wear your cloths" Sakuno said angrily

"Ok, ok take it easy and by the way you know that it's a ball and you have to wear a formal dress" said Tomoka

"WHAT? Oh no what will I do I don't have any dresses that suits a ball, why? ... Why should my life be so miserable?" Sakuno said desperately

"It's ok I have plenty of dress to wear you can chose any dress of them" said Tomoka trying to comfort sakuno

"Thanks, you saved me, you're the best" said sakuno thankfully

Then sakuno ran to the bathroom to wash her face and such…. While Tomoka started to look in her closet for a suitable dress to wear


	2. in the party

**Chapter 2 (at the party)**

**All the guys where dressed up in formal suits even the seigaku old regulars where there and the seigaku new captain Horiō Satoshi and other regulars Katō Kachirō and Mizuno Katsuo.**

While Sakuno and Tomoka where literally running holding their fancy dress in the corridor

"Sakuno… all of this…. happened…. because…. of you" Tomoka said trying to take her breath

"WHAT? ... You woke me… late… it was… your fault" said Sakuno

"Well…of course you had to act…..like a sleeping princess" said Tomoka while running

"Just shut up… and run" said Sakuno while breathing hardly

Then finally they reached the ball chamber and both of them took a very deep breath

"We reached" said sakuno while breathing deep and fast

Then Tomoka took a blink form the corner

"And we are not late the ball didn't start yet" Tomoka said reassuring Sakuno

"Ok then let's go"

"Wait a minute if I have a mirror I would definitely give it to you because your hair is miserable" said Tomoka laughing

"Your hair look miserable too so don't talk about others" said Sakuno angrily

"Let's go to the bathroom we still have time"

"Ok" said Sakuno while heading to the bathroom

**While the two girls where busy editing their hair, the prince of the party or in other word the prince of tennis Ryoma Echizen opens the huge door of the ball room and for his disadvantage all the seigaku regulars saw him**

"Echizen is back" someone shouted

"Yo Echizen long time no see" said Momoshiro

"Did you miss us" said Eiji"

"You have grown taller by 30 cm which means that your 181 cm now" said Inui

"How is America?" said Fuji

But instead of answering Ryoma turned and walked out of the ball room and when that happened all of them shouted "COME BACK WHERE ARE YOU GOING"

"Back to America" Ryoma said coldly

"Why?" said Momoshiro while crying

"Because of these stupid questions of yours" said Ryoma coldly

"Ok then we won't ask you stupid punk" said Momoshiro

"Ok then get away from my way and let me enter" said Ryoma

"You're as cocky as ever" said Momoshiro

"Yeah, you didn't change a bet" said Kikumaru

Then Ryoma began to greet the two captains, the seigaku team, his friend, and had to greet his fan club members but he was curious about Ryūzaki and her loud friend then he asked Momo about it

"Where is Ryūzaki and I think Osakada was the name of the other girl"

"Well… I don't know I haven't seen them from a while but I think they got their invitations why?" asked Momo curiously

"Nothing just asking" said ryoma

"By the way Osakada is taken" said Momo

"Really…. By who?" said Ryoma as if he cares

"By you friend and the new captain Horiō Satoshi but I don't think you care" said Momo

"Well….. I don't" said Ryoma coldly

"But I think you care about this Ryūzaki is taken too" said Momo confidently

"WHAT? ... Really…. What a surprise…" said Ryoma in a shocked way

"And by the way I was just joking about Ryūzaki is taken… ha ha ha… YOUNG LOVE… YOUNG LOVE " said Momo and laughed

"Shut up" said Ryoma and walked away from Momo

And then the school principal begun to read his speech

"I hated this speech for all my life" Momo said angrily

"Me too" said Kikumaru

After half an hour of the principle's boring speech he started listing the names of the of the male Graduators

"Horiō Satoshi, Katō Kachirō, Mizuno Katsuo…"

"And we have a special visitor from America, he was in our school before and he will study high school in here and that's why he is one of our graduators, please clap for Ryoma Echizen", all chamber shouted and clapped for him while he was too cocky to even smile or thank any one then he took his certificate, "and I have a special thanks to our old seigaku team who came today" said the principle and the students clapped for them too while they were waving and laughing, and all the male graduator took a photo then the principle started listing the names of the female graduators "…., Tomoka Osakada, Ms. Osakada, Ms. Osakada….."

"Where is she?" Horiō said angrily

Then suddenly Tomoka shouted "I am here, I am here" then she headed to Horio

"Where were you?" said Horio angrily

"I am very sorry" she said the kissed him quickly and headed to the stage

"Ms. Osakada you will have detention next year" the principle said

"I very, very sorry" Tomoka said and she took her certificate and smiled while everyone clapped for her except Ryoma, who rolled his eyes, the principle completed with saying "Ms. Sakuno Ryūzaki" Ryoma started looking around for her and their she is with her black long tide dress that showed her perfect body shape and her long brown hair that slides down to her waist all of this combination made Ryoma's heart beat for the first time indeed everyone was talking about her but he wasn't paying attention to what they say he was only looking at her and thinking "was she that beautiful, Ryuzaki has really changed" of course Ryoma didn't show what he was thinking of, he was a really good actor.

She took her certificate and stood with the rest of the girls, until all the names have been listed and all the girls took their certificates Ryoma's eyes didn't get of sakuno, while she was smiling and talking to the other girls and finally they announced that the ball started the first two dancers were the principle and his wife then all the teacher begun to dance with their wife or with other teachers, for the seigaku team they danced with girls in their class but of course Horio had to dance with his girlfriend (Tomoka) or she would kill him, for sakuno she was looking for him, her prince, she knew that he will come but till now she didn't find him as their was many people in the party until her eyes fallen on that specific person who was heading towards her its him "Ryoma-kun" she said quietly, he did change he had grown taller his body build up is much stronger now and his hair is laying over his shoulders, for someone like her who didn't even talk to him that much she could recognize him but she wasn't very sure, then sakuno turned away as if she didn't see him coming and poured herself a cup of juice, then he stood next to her for the same reason

"Why were you late" he said without looking at her, she was surprised by his sudden conversation and accidently dropped some juice on his shirt

"I am very sorry…but were you talking to me?" said Sakuno

"Yes… who else do you see here" he said

"If that's so…. then I don't think that this should be any of your concern" said the Brunette

"Ooh really" he said confidently

"Yes… and sorry to ask but whom are you exactly? I didn't see you here before" she asked wanting to make sure of her doubt

"Ooh so you don't know who I am then?" he asked

"I think this is exactly what I mean" she said in a really pest off tone

"Ok then…. I am Ryoma Echizen nice to meet you" said Ryoma

"Really….. I am sorry that I treated you so rudely but I think that is what you would do if someone came and said for you …" then she stopped as she remember what did he say, was he really waiting for me and that's why he said that or what?

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked cursorily

"Well…. When I came I greeted almost everyone except for you and Osakada and I am not from the type that forgets good friends and so…. I greeted Osakada and now you" Ryoma said

"Sorry that this didn't work out well… hmm…." Said sakuno

"It's ok… but you have to make it over for me" said Ryoma

"But I didn't do something that bad" said sakuno, but Ryoma didn't answer instead he pointed at his shirt, "Ok… what do you want?" she said admitting the defeat

"I would like to have a dance with you…..if you agree of course and I would like to remind you with my shirt" he said maliciously

"WHAT? Dance… with me… but there are plenty of girls that want to dance with you" she said confusedly

"Do I understand from that… that you don't want to dance with me" said Ryoma

"No it's not that but… I mean you can dance with any girl… so you can ask something else from me" Sakuno said

"You should have more confidence in you" he said

"Ok… not that I don't have but…" before she could complete Ryoma said "So are you going to dance or not" and how could she refuse when It was like a dream to her "Ok but…" said sakuno, "What now?" he said, "Well…please don't be made…..but….I don't know how to dance" sakuno said disparately, "Ok then…"when he said that she frowned and felt like he didn't care about dancing with her but then through her sadness Ryoma said "I will teach you….."

"WHAT? ... When...…. Are you …. Going to? … are you joking?" she said sadly

"No I am not, why did you think so?" he said

"Because there is no time for that now" she said

"It's easy and by the way who said that I know how to dance so don't worry about it" ryoma said comforting sakuno

"Ok but I warned you I really….really don't know how to dance"

"What did I say about you having more confidence" Ryoma said rather pest of

"Ok… I agree" said sakuno while her heart was pumping to death

Before headed to the dance floor, Ryoma took Sakuno's hand and placed it on his while the others commented:

Momoshiro: Young love, young love

Tomoka: Go girl (shouting)

Horio: wow

Kikumaru: perfect couple

Inui: the percentage of Failure of this couple is 1%


	3. the perfect dance

**Chapter 3 (the perfect dance)**

**Ryoma took Sakuno's right hand and placed it on his shoulder and took her lift hand in his right hand while his left hand is around her waist, her heart is beating badly, and her hands are shacking, while he is so comfortable and calm.**

Sakuno's thoughts

"I feel like my heart is going to explore and my hands are shacking I hope that he doesn't notice something so obvious…."

"His hands are huge I can slightly see my hand, but they are so warm…"

Ryoma's thoughts

"Her hands are so small and weak I have the feeling that I will crush them…."

"Her hands are so soft and delicate I can slightly feel her hand on my shoulder….."

**Then all these thoughts are interrupted but a song "my heart will go on", and with it the first footstep of the perfect dance is taken by Ryoma which made sakuno panic**

"Step back with your left foot" Ryoma whispered

"What? What?" Sakuno said confusedly

Ryoma frowned and stopped and looked at her with sad eyes "Sakuno…. it's ok… just relax and listen to me, it will be hard at the beginning but then you will get used to it, so please don't worry" "as he said these word many people ran into him (because all the people are dancing the same dance and the same steps) but he didn't care instead he tried to comfort me" thought Sakuno

"I am sorry but this is new to me I am not used to stuff like that" Sakuno said a was about to cry

"Don't worry if I say something I mean it, and I said I will teach you then I will" he said calming her

"Now step back with your left foot and then return it back and move you right foot forward and repeat the same steps" said Ryoma

"Ok" and she kept saying "back… return….. forward….." while looking at her feet "it's easy" she said while smiling but the problem was that they are not dancing like the others so every 5 minutes some couple crush into them, and each time they crush Ryoma calm her and say "its ok and besides they are the ones who are dancing wrongly "when it actually the opposite


End file.
